csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Dustin Broke (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Edwards Family |roommates = Beau Broke, Junior Broke |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Dustin Broke is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of Brandi Broke and the late Skip Broke, the adopted son of the late Skip Broke and later Stacen Edwards, the elder brother of Beau Broke, the elder half-brother of Skip-Junior Broke and Stacey Edwards, the adoptive elder half-brother of Kate and Amin Edwards, the ex-boyfriend of Angela Pleasant and the boyfriend of Lilith Pleasant. Dustin is 12 days from being an Adult. When he grows into an Adult, he will be voiced by Stephen Kearin. Dustin presumably made his first appearance in my player stories, at 250 Main Street early in the game, when I was playing as my CAS Bunny Leishman. Brandi Letourneau's Memories state that Dustin was the first Sim she met, before Stacen Edwards who was second. I presume that Brandi Letourneau and Dustin met when Bunny was swimming at the community pool. Dustin and Brandi Letourneau would eventually become friends. Dustin later appeared outside my CAS Sim Jestyn Leishman's house where he and Dustin met the first time. Dustin became the second Sim to be befriended by Jestyn, the first being Bunny. A few days later Dustin invited Jestyn over to his brother Beau's birthday party along with Angela Pleasant. Before the party began, Angela asked Dustin if he wanted to Sneak Out with her. Despite the risk of being caught, Dustin accepted and they managed to avoid getting caught by the Police. They snuck out a few hours after the party ended. Brandi went into labour two afternoons later, where she gave birth to her third son Skip-Junior Broke - Junior for short. Dustin's younger half-brother. I initially decided to keep Dustin and Angela together, but after a while my feelings towards their relationship changed. They just didn't seem to be the perfect match, so I decided to break them up and pair them up with Lilith and Dirk Dreamer respectively. Brandi Broke soon married her fiancée, Stacen Edwards. Stacen's daughter Kate, and his adopted son Amin Edwards were adopted by Brandi, while Dustin, Beau and Junior were adopted by Stacen. Brandi moved in with Stacen, leaving Dustin, Beau and Junior to live on their own - their houses were next door to each other. Stacen and Brandi had one child together - a boy named Stacey Edwards, who is Dustin's younger half-brother. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Gordon King Icon.png|Dustin's friend Gordon. Trivia *Dustin Broke is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *The headshot of Dustin that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *I consider Skip Broke to be the first adoptive father to Dustin and Beau, since I consider the hidden Skip to be their real father. Thus, I consider Junior to be their half-brother. *Dustin, despite being a Fortune Sim, has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Popularity secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who have exes (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)